Do You Love Her?
by Lifeguard
Summary: His answer will determine her fate. Stand alone piece inspired by Ayame2004's story Would You Die for Her? and an episode of CSI not a crossover. Stand alone piece, all angst. MSR, complete


**Title: Do You Love Her?**

**Author**: Lifeguard

**Rating: **T

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the X-files nor do I own the characters. I also don't own the episodes "Assume Nothing" and "All for Our Country" of CSI. Please don't sue, I am just a poor student!

**Spoilers: **The episodes of CSI mentioned above, though this is not a cross over story. This story takes place about season 6 of XF.

**Author's Note: **First of all I must thank Ayame2004 for writing the incredible story "Would You Die for Her?" My story was inspired by waiting for new chapters of her story and my mind wandering over to the above mentioned episodes of CSI. I would also like to thank Ayame for reading and betaing this story and giving such fine praise to it. This story would not be in existence without Ayame, her story and her encouragement, therefore it is dedicated to Ayame.

Enjoy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

He awoke in a darkened room, the only light coming from a bare bulb, dangling from the ceiling. The room smelled musty, it was damp, he was sure he was in a basement. His head hurt, he had been knocked out, he knew that much. The last thing he remembered was walking into his apartment, and then being hit with something, and he had heard his name being called. He knew the voice, it was hers. She had been trying to warn him about the impending object aimed at his head. Where was she now? Had they gotten her too? He opened his eyes into slits, thankful for the low light, and then her image began to swim in front of him. He slurred her name, and he heard her answer back with his.

"I see you're finally awake Agent Mulder," a sinister voice came from behind him.

He tried to turn his head but it resulted in a wave of nausea and dizziness, "W-what do you want?" he replied, trying to put as much authority in his voice that he could muster.

"I want to ask you a question, a very important question."

His vision was returning to normal, now if only his head would stop throbbing. Her image was now in focus, she looked scared, her blue eyes darting from him to the person behind him. She was sitting in a chair, her hands cuffed in front of her. He realized his own wrists had the feeling of cold metal on them as well.

"So ask me already," he challenged his captor.

"I want to know Agent Mulder; do you love Dana Scully?"

That was a loaded question and Mulder was silent for a moment. She starred back at him, her eyes full of fear, and he knew she knew more of this mad man's plan than he did.

"How is that your business?" he stalled for time, trying to determine who had brought him here.

"It's my business because your answer will determine the way she dies."

Mulder's mouth hung open, unable to believe what he was hearing, "What!" he exclaimed.

"You heard me Agent Mulder, she is going to die, and you're answer will either make her death quick and painless or slow and excruciating."

"You can't do this to him! Don't I get a say in what happens to me?" Scully interrupted loudly.

Suddenly the figure emerged from behind him, from the darkness of the shadows. He wore black, and Mulder only saw his back before he was looming in front of Scully. There was a loud slap of skin on skin, and he knew that the figure had smacked his partner. The figure moved out of the way, and Scully winced, her lip bleeding.

"You leave her alone!" Mulder bellowed, raising as far as his restraints let him out of his chair. Another man from behind grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, forcing him back down into his chair. Mulder wondered how many more people were in the room.

"Agent Mulder, that hit is nothing compared to what I will do to her if you don't make your choice."

"Why are you doing this? Why do you want to kill her? Tell me and then I'll answer!"

"My reasons for doing this will become clear after I explain your choices more thoroughly. You have two choices Agent Mulder. If you love your partner, if you want her death to be quick and painless, it will come by your hand. You will be given your gun, and you will shoot her in the heart, and it will all be over," he paused letting his words sink in.

"You sick bastard! I will not shoot her!" Mulder watched Scully's eyes fill with tears.

"I thought as much," the man continued, "But if you do not want to shoot your partner, if you do not love her, then her death will come by my hand, and let me tell you, I will enjoy it. It will be dragged out Mr. Mulder. Her death will be slow, beginning with the humiliation of myself and my men violating her. We will then proceed with torture, and finally, the painful, agonizing steps toward the end will come by a stab wound to the gut, apparently one of the worst ways to die. And this will all be done as you watch."

Mulder's eyes grew wide, and he took in the horrified look on Scully's face.

"So I'll ask you one more time Agent Mulder. Do you love your partner? Do you love her enough to kill her, to spare her the other option?"

Mulder's head reeled. He loved Scully, he knew that much, but he had never told her. He loved her with all his heart. But to kill her, to shoot her in cold blood, to kill her by his own hands would be to kill himself. Yet the other option was so much worse. He tried in vain to come up with a plan, anyway to spare a few more minutes.

"You expect me to make a choice where either way she dies? I can't make that choice. How can you expect me to live with that decision?"

"Hence the purpose of this Mulder, to ruin you by your own hand. You will live, we will make sure of that. You will live to know you killed her, to be prosecuted for it. Your fate will be worse than death. But you must make the choice. This is your last chance before we make it for you."

Mulder looked at Scully, her eyes now brimming with tears. He could feel tears in his own. How could he make this choice?

"Mulder…Mulder don't do it. Don't make the choice…" she pleaded with him.

He knew he had to. He had to choose, and he wouldn't let them hurt her. He reached out and took her hands as best he could with the hand cuffs on. She searched his face for his thoughts, and he could feel her hands tremble. He gazed into her eyes.

"I love you Dana. I loved you the moment you walked into my office six years ago," he whispered.

The tears rolled down her cheeks, she knew his decision. He wouldn't let them hurt her.

"Mulder…I love you so much…" she sobbed.

He let his tears fall and then he leaned in, his forehead touching hers, "Scully…"

His lips caught hers, and she responded, kissing him back. For a few brief seconds, they were the only two in the room. As they pulled apart he whispered in her ear, "Trust me…"

Suddenly his chair was jerked back and he was abruptly pulled away from her. The figure in black clapped, "Bravo agents. Touching, really touching. But I see you've made your choice Mr. Mulder. Now let's get on with it."  
He was handed his gun, and he glanced behind him at the man who had given it to him. He seemed to be the only other person in the room.

"Aim Mulder. Aim well. You get one chance to do this right, and if you don't, we take her life."

His hands shook as he levelled the gun at Scully's heart. She was physically shaking. He had only seen her loose her composure and under this much distress a few times before, and he hated it. He clicked the safety off the gun.

"Do it Agent Mulder," the figure commanded.

He shuffled his feet, slowly shifting his weight so that he was lifting his chair slightly off the ground. He was glad he was only restrained at the waist, and by the hand cuffs.

"Do it Agent Mulder! Shoot her!"

And he fired the gun, but the first shot flew over her right shoulder, and in the moment of confusion, he spun around on his chair, firing again at the man giving commands, hitting him square in the chest, and then rotating quickly to his right, shooting the other person in the chest before he really had time to react. And then there was silence, broken only by the sound of his gun hitting the floor. He turned his attention to his partner who was still stunned. He shuffled his chair closer to her and gently took her hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "You?"

Instead of answering, he leaned in again, capturing her lips with his.

As they separated Scully looked down at her wrists then back up at Mulder.

"Um, Mulder…do you know where the handcuff keys or our cell phones are?"

His brow furrowed, thinking, "No…"

"So how do we get out of here?"

He hadn't thought that far in advance.

_**Hope you all liked it! Please send me a review if you did! They make me smile!  
Thanks, L**_


End file.
